As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,241,499; 1,721,415; 2,615,242; and 2,460,522 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse nail clipping devices.
However, for many individuals the relatively simple task of cutting one's own toenails with a nail clipper becomes a herculean if not impossible task due to age, infirmity, and/or obesity; wherein, the particular individual is incapable of easily reaching their toes with a nail clipping device.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose of effecting the basic nail clipping function when the user is capable of positioning the nail clipping apparatus in an unaided fashion proximate the toenails, none of these above mentioned patent constructions are designed to be actuated from a remote location when the user is incapable of affecting the required pre-positioning of the clipping apparatus.
Obviously, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who lack the mobility required to manually position the nail clipping device in contact with their toenails for an extension apparatus that will permit both the remote positioning and actuation of the clipping device at the desired location, and the present invention was specifically developed to satisfy that need.